Polymer compositions that include bioactive agents (e.g., antimicrobial agents) are used for a variety of applications, particularly medical applications such as wound dressings and wound packing materials. Conventional antimicrobial agents include ionizable silver compounds (e.g., silver salts such as silver nitrate); however, they are typically not light stable and leave a stain on skin with which they come into contact. Thus, stable antimicrobial polymer compositions are desired.